My Mute Step-Sister
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Cato is back and he wants what was took from him. Rating might change over time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This wills pseudo-incest between Peeta and Cato, and Peeta is a girl I repeat a girl. Hope you guys like this and let me know if I should continue this story. Also, Peeta is Mute. **

**/**

Cato POV:

To be completely honest I don't where to start. I'll guess I will start at the beginning when I just turn sixteen when my mom divorce my dad and later she got remarry to widow man who ran small bakery in town. He had three kids, but the two of them already left the nest leaving youngest behind who is fourteen years her name is Peeta, and she was diagnosis with muteness at the age of five years old, but she love to bake and paint. Once her father and her move in our big house she hides behind her father. Peeta used a small white board or sign language, but with me I already know what she was going say before she sign or write out. My mother was surprise how well I communication with Peeta when we share eye contact I know right away to act. I slowly was able to read Peeta's body langue, but despite that everything was different in high school. Peeta was outcast no one got near her, they said mean things behind her back, and her only friends were Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Thresh, and a girl who goes by Foxface. While I hang out with in crowd they were Glimmer, Marvel, and childhood friend Clove. We run the school everyone feared us the only peoples who didn't fear us were Peeta's group of friends. Hawthorne was pain in the neck for me. How close he was with Peeta and how he made her smile. We got in fight when I heard the rumor that Hawthorne asks Peeta out on date instead of going to Peeta about this madness I ran to Hawthorne slamming him into locker banks we throw fists at one another then I felt small hug. I turn around it was Peeta, she gave me this sweet smile and all this anger disappear. That didn't mean Hawthorne and I didn't get detention we got detention for two weeks and when my mom got news that I got detention she grounded me for those two weeks no friends, parties, TV, and videogames. Those two weeks I spend ground weren't that bad that brought Peeta and me closer we usually hang out in my room. I usually rant about my day and she always nods or smiles. Our parents didn't thought about for a while since the whole getting re-married was a big change for Peeta and me, but after year they start to suspect something when Peeta gets nightmare she always find away into my room and into my bed where we sleep there. Her father found us together in my bed that morning I explained everything that Peeta was having nightmare and she always found comfort in my bed. He bought for now. Half way in that same year my parents came to the conclusion that they need separate Peeta and me if we had any chance of having health relationship with other people beside each other. So they ship me to the Marines, but before I left I gave my last goodbye to Peeta and that I promise I would come back and I'll take care of her.

Now after two years of waiting I'm back.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like this let me know if I should continue this fanfic. So please review or PM me and before you ask yes Peeta is a girl and yes they are step-sibling. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to christinaemerald and guest for your gives, and for everyone's support for this fanfic. **

**/**

Peeta POV:

This shouldn't happen, but I saw Cato first before my father remarry to his mother. I was fourteen when I first met Cato; he was coming out detention for god knows what, and I was waiting for my bus. I was kick off and not kick off more like remove do to the constant bullying I got on the bus, and so my father and the school found a different bus that will accommodation to my needs at first I hate because it was bad enough that I was mute now I have to ride specialist bus for me, but slowly I warm up to idea riding specialist bus if that meant I got away from Glimmer; she always steals my white board and the only to get back if had to say 'please' forcing me to speak no words can come out my mouth only grunts or whimpers that came out of my mouth they all laugh at me.

My family couldn't afford speech teacher not after my mother's death my father and brothers were grief stricken while I felt empty I mean sure my mother wasn't the best mother, but she still my birth mother, and sure she yelled at me for being freak of the family, but I could live with that. Now both my brothers are gone leaving me and my father to run this small bakery. Life was simple until that afternoon when I heard women crying in alley near our bakery so I grab my white board and head outside. Then I saw her Ms. Striker she was sitting crying her makeup was running. I carefully approach her with simple tap on her shoulder she looked up. I wrote "are you okay and why was she crying" and she start to spill her life story how her husband was cheating on her and now her son hates her for divorcing her husband then my father came out seeing us. The rest was blurry for me until the day of wedding I hid among party goners. I know Mrs. Striker has son close to my age, but I guess he didn't attend the wedding seeing that his mother is getting re-marry to another men probably didn't sit well for him. After the wedding Mrs. Striker wants me and my father move in with her, so we did that. When she called down Cato so he can meet us I felt my heart drop he was downright handsome. At first I avoid Cato like the plague it wasn't hard since the house was big already and since we hang out with different group of people. Then one day when both of our parents were out Cato came downstairs looking for something I was about write something down, but when we share look he right away pick up and found what he was looking for. At first I thought it was fluke, but it happen again with my nightmares I don't why but my reaction was to find Cato. Once I did find him I was afraid of walking him up because he'll make fun of me for having nightmares, but I mustered up the courage walk into his room. I nudge him hoping he will wake up he stir for few second, but he finally woke up we just stare at each other few second he move over telling me to get in. I nod and crawl into his bed I felt safe his arms wrapping around me spooning until I fell asleep. That was until my father found us like this next morning. Cato explains I had nightmare and I didn't want to wake up dad or step-mom. My dad bought since this was first few weeks away of my dad's remarriage and I'm trying to cope with it.

A few days before the bed incident Cato got in fight with Gale; we joke about going out, but apparently Cato thought Gale actually ask me out so in that same day Cato ram Gale into the locker bank and they start to throw fists at each other. When I heard what was going I ran looking for Cato and Gale I found them with no problem since there was group of kids surrounding them chanting their name. I push past them I try to get Cato to calm down, but that was impossible it was like calming raging bull that's already it's on stamped. I grab-hug him hoping that will calm him down which it did to my surprise. That didn't stop him getting dentation from the principal and Ms. Striker grounding him from everything. That only means Cato and I grow closer making our relationship more unique.

Then month after the bedroom incident our parents drop the bomb by telling us that they sign Cato for the Marines. I cry as he holds me. He whispers gentle words into my ears to calm me down.

Now it has been two years and my parents are moving me out to the east coast for fear of Cato finding me. I left him a little note where to find me in place where he can find it.

**/**

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner I just got nervous that people didn't like the story and push the story aside so I could work on other projects, but now I'm back and I'll try posting more chapters and making longer chapter. To those who are waiting for **_**Hunter and Dragon **_**don't worry I didn't forget I'll have the next chapter post by end of this week please have patience I'll have it up soon. Please leave review or PM me if you have any question. I'll see you guys next time. **


End file.
